


Hazardous Red and Gold

by AkaKuro_Shipping_Empire, SapphyreLily



Series: I Have My Reasons [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, sort of akaaka cos they are siblings, technically set before part 1 of the series, there is violence, very minimal akakuro too, very minimal midotaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaKuro_Shipping_Empire/pseuds/AkaKuro_Shipping_Empire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Silence Isn't Golden. The reason behind Akashi's silence, and the implications it brings to his and Kuroko's relationship.<br/>Written for AkaKuro Says winner on FB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazardous Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Silence Isn't Golden. This is set before the events in SIG, because it's an explanation fic. No, it's not supposed to be the other way round, don't bug me about it.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Akashi Seijuurou felt like the happiest person on the planet.

No, it wasn't because spring break had just started. His exuberance stemmed from something completely different, a reason that few other people would believe.

The person he liked had just accepted his advances.

Perhaps that was putting it too formally. Somewhere in the dorms, he was sure a certain Kuroko Tetsuya was screaming into his pillow with joy, while Kise cried crocodile tears and Aomine tried to comfort him. It was quite an amusing image, he found.

_Hmm. This overflowing joy is tampering with my rational thinking. I need to stop._

The thought came too little, too late. His first mistake.

By allowing his emotions to cloud his thinking, he had let down his guard. He didn't see or hear the assailants approach him, didn't expect the rough cloth thrown over his nose and mouth.

He sucked in a shocked breath, inhaling the sharp fumes of chloroform before managing to land a sharp jab on his attacker, spinning round into a defensive position at the same time. The person was pushed back, but not as far away as he would have preferred. A quick glance about him confirmed his suspicions. He was surrounded.

The sky had darkened considerably since he had last checked it, and though he recognised the area, it was too dark - unnaturally so. Just how long had he been daydreaming, that they had had the time to prepare an elaborate trap that he would willingly walk into?

He couldn't answer himself.

_Focus! It is dark, yes, perhaps because they broke the streetlamps. A poor decision, for it will hamper their visibility as well, but perhaps they have night-vision goggles._

_They look like they have trained for this - their formation is solid, without many escape routes, and their stances are relaxed, but fluid. Whoever trained them made sufficient preparations. A fairly well-planned attempt._ Akashi thought grudgingly.

The people blocking his escape route were decked out in black, tight-fitting suits, their faces completely obscured except for a strip that exposed their eyes. Though for some of them, he could not even see their eyes, which solidified his theory about night vision goggles. They held no visible weapons, but one of them held a shapeless mass in their hand - a body bag?

Akashi shook his head, trying to shrug off the haze that had crept up on his brain when he accidentally breathed in the chloroform. The chemical was potent, though he had not taken in much of it.

That was his second mistake. All it took was that split second of distraction, and they pounced on him.

Someone crept up behind him and kicked the back of his knees. He buckled, his hands breaking his fall. Before he could stand up, a hand snaked in from the side, pressing the chemical-soaked cloth over his nose and mouth again. He wasn't foolish enough to breathe this time, and thrust an arm out towards the person, hitting them in the chest.

It was a poor attempt, and he shouldn't have tried. He was dizzy from the previous dose of chloroform, and his movements were slow and imprecise. There was no heat behind his hit, and his attacker was well aware of that.

The person caught his arm and twisted it behind his back, the sudden pain causing him to suck in a breath. The fumes from the cloth assaulted him again, and he could feel its poisonous tendrils burrowing into his mind, making his body bend to its will.

His eyelids grew heavy, and his consciousness began to fade. His limbs felt numb and useless, and though he struggled to keep awake, to push and punch at the people, they batted his attempts away easily.

How ridiculous he must have looked at that moment, playing tag with the people who wanted to kidnap him! But really, what choice did he have? He couldn't allow himself to be taken away. That would be shameful.

Yet no matter how he tried to counter their attacks, they kept coming, and his limbs were getting ever heavier. It was a battle of his will against his body to keep awake, and through the cloud of disorientation, he noticed something.

_These people are moving too precisely._

It was as if they knew how he was going to react, and were already one step ahead of him - blocking a jab, fending off a kick, sending in a punch when he failed to defend himself.

How could they possibly have predicted his movements? The only people who knew his method of fighting would be his father, and...

His brother.

He saw the foot arching towards him, but was slow in responding. He tried to raise his arms to block, but they were too heavy.

The foot connected with the side of his head, making him see stars. As he fell towards the ground, he caught a glimpse of the dorms, just over three hundred metres away.

His last thought was that of Kuroko. _At least it's not him that's being kidnapped._

Then his head connected with the pavement, and he blacked out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Akashi woke in his own room, miles away, in Kyoto. There was nothing amiss in the room, yet he had a niggling feeling that something was not right.

_How did I get here? I don't recall the journey home._

_I don't even recall packing my bags._

He shot up in bed, a disturbing fragment of memory returning to him. The side of his head throbbed faintly, and he had a pounding headache. Both were sharp reminders that no, he _didn't_ pack his bags, he _didn't_ come home in a conventional manner.

How had he gotten home?

Akashi tossed off the thick duvet and padded over to the large doors, the fluffy carpet giving way to smooth wood. He pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't turn. He had been locked in from the outside.

Knowing that didn't give him a sense of panic. Rather, it calmed him, knowing that his ordeal had not been a dream. Someone had tried to kidnap him, though why they would bring him back to his own house was puzzling.

It wouldn't be so puzzling if his suspicions were right.

Akashi walked over to his bookshelf next, pulling out a large encyclopaedia to reveal a panel in the wall, with buttons and a speaker embedded into it. He pressed in a quick code, waiting for the dial tone to direct him to the correct person. He didn't have to wait long.

 _"Hello, brother. I see you're awake."_ A smooth, haughty voice said, and Akashi rolled his eyes, though the person could not see it.

"Always so manipulative, Seiki." Akashi ground out the name, uncaring that he was breaking decorum. "You knew I was awake, yet you waited for me to call you."

_"Ah, but where's the fun if I didn't? How'd you like my welcoming committee? Were they entertaining enough?"_

Akashi seethed silently. "If you are talking about that group of imbeciles whom you sent to kidnap me, I must admit that I am disappointed. They had to weaken me with chloroform before taking me on. A disgraceful bunch."

 _"Ah, but I never said I would play fair, Juurou. You know that."_ Seiki was amused, he could tell. _"Come, join me for breakfast. I will tell you why I had you brought back in such an unrefined manner."_

"What of Father?" Akashi gritted out.

 _"What_ of _Father, hmm? I never knew you were so attached to the old man. That's_ my _job."_ Seiki's voice turned hard, his tone dripping contempt.

_"He's on a business trip. Won't be back till next week, and you'll be back in school then._

_"Get dressed. I expect you in the dining room in fifteen minutes."_

The intercom clicked off, and Akashi stared accusingly at the device. He replaced the heavy book with an internal sigh.

 _What a tyrant you have become,_ dear _brother._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Akashi entered the dining room fourteen minutes later, and was seated by the time the clock hand reached the fifteenth minute. Across him, Seiki flipped the watch shut, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "Really, Juurou. I'm sure Father taught you that being on time is being late."

Akashi rolled his eyes. _I did it to spite you, brother dear._

"Father's not here, Nii-chan. Now tell me why you had to resort to kidnapping me home. I _was_ on my way back."

"Mind your manners." Seiki said mildly, as he picked up a piece of toast and gave it a light coat of butter. His red and gold eyes passed over Akashi, and his dismissive glance only angered him further. "Ugly matters such as that will be discussed after we eat."

"No." Akashi slammed his hands on either side of his plate, red eyes blazing. "I want to know now. Why did you order me to be kidnapped in order to bring me home?"

Seiki took a bite of his toast, chewing it slowly as he fixed his brother with a piercing stare. Akashi returned the glare with equal heat, and Seiki swallowed his mouthful before setting the bread lightly onto his plate. "Last chance, Juu. You can leave here with a full stomach, or with an empty one."

"What are you talking about?" Akashi's eyes hardened, his mind whirring. He had an idea of where this was going, but his brother wouldn't do that to him.

**_Wouldn't he?_ **

Seiki smirked, one corner of his lips twisting upwards. "Oh, but I think you know, little brother. Nevertheless, I see you have made your choice." He snapped his fingers, and too late, Akashi realised he was sitting in a trap.

He never should have entered the dining room.

He managed to escape the chair, and was halfway to the door when something snapped against his back, the sharp stinging pain of it making him trip and fall. Pushing the pain to a corner of his mind, he flipped himself over and tried to stand, one arm raised in front of his face protectively.

The weapon came down on his arm, a sharp pain rising where it connected with his skin. The burning slap spread from the point of contact like a slow fire, the affected skin throbbing in protest. Akashi gritted his teeth against the sensation and stumbled to his feet, peering at his assailant.

_I'm lucky that missed my eyes._

As he expected, there was another black-clad figure with only their eyes showing, a long whip in one hand. The end of the whip was frayed, and he was astonished that the person could wield something of that length so easily.

_That's a training whip, for horses in the ring. In fact, that looks like the one hanging in our stables._

Akashi could feel more heat rising to the place where the whip had hit his arm, but he couldn't see if it had drawn blood. That was worrying. He backed away slowly, both arms up in a defensive position. He kept an eye on the figure as they approached him, calling out to his brother. "Really, Nii-chan? You're letting this person use our horse whip to bring me in?"

Seiki laughed, the cold sound a perfect accompaniment to the slithering sound of the whip. "But of course. Don't you see what I'm getting at, Juu? Or has that school made you soft?" There was no immediate reply, and his voice hardened, disgust lacing it. "You _have_ forgotten. What a pitiful creature you are, no better than a horse. It is high time you remembered your place.

"Take him down."

The figure in black raised their hand over their head too fast, bringing the whip down on Akashi. He rolled out of the way, and the whip struck his cheek instead. The sharp, burning pain made his eyes well up with tears - it had been so close to blinding him.

He backed away from the figure, eyes flicking back and forth over the room for an exit.

There was none.

He felt something warm trace its way down his injured cheek, and just as he was about to wipe it away, he sensed a presence behind him.

He leapt to his left, hands hitting the ground first as he rolled. He heard wind whistling past him as the whip struck again, though it only caught air this time. A stinging prick hit him between the shoulder blades, and he reached back to touch it as he spun around to face the two assailants, the one who had just appeared holding on to a small gun. His fingers brushed against something plastic, and he closed his fingers around the cylinder, pulling it carefully out of his back.

His vision grew blurry, and he struggled to focus his eyes on the object in his palm. _A tranquilliser dart. Really, this isn't a fair fight._

_Then again, when has Nii-chan ever played fair?_

He was distracted by a drop of blood that fell from his cheek, staring at it in fascination, his eyes tracing its path as if in slow motion. His vision tunnelled till all he saw was the crimson drop and the way it splashed as it touched his hand - its edges curving upward minutely as gravity pulled the centre down, the tiniest thump when it hit his skin, the way its edges flattened out and spread, the scarlet colour diminishing the further it spread from the epicentre.

Something hit his right shoulder, the shock of it allowing two more darts to sink into his chest. He tried to raise a hand to rip them out, tried to will his legs to get up, to stand, to flee from this place. But it was as if he was stuck underwater - his movements were too slow and laboured, his sight blurring, the sound fading from his ears.

 _Get up, Seijuurou. You're stronger than this. It's just a tranquiliser. You've suffered worse before. Compared to those, this is nothing. Shake it off. Wake_ up.

Something slammed into his chest as he was berating himself, and he felt himself topple backwards, the last dregs of control over his muscles slipping from his grasp. His thoughts fell into a disarrayed mess, and he no longer had the willpower to get up. All he wanted to do was give in to the call of blissful unconsciousness, though a miniscule part of him said that that was the most foolish thing he could do.

He couldn't bring himself to take heed of that voice's reasoning.

The last thing he saw before his vision faded to black was the two figures approaching him, one of them with tape and a bag in their hands.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Cold_.

That was the first thing Akashi felt when he woke up.

 _Pain_.

The stiffness of his muscles, coupled with the burning pain at his wrists, helped to lift some of the fog brought on by the tranquilliser darts.

 _Panic_.

Akashi's eyes snapped open, greedily drinking in his surroundings for a second before they fluttered closed in mock slumber.

From what he saw, his feigned sleep wouldn't be allowed for much longer.

"I saw that, Seijuurou. Open your eyes and face me like a man."

At those words, Akashi's eyes flew open, a heated glare trained on his brother. "'Face me like a man'? Really, Nii-chan? You drug and tie me down, and act as if _I_ am the coward?"

Seiki shrugged, his heterochromatic eyes cold. "In my honest opinion, Juu, you _are_ the coward. No, coward is not the word I would use. _Thief_ , that's more like it."

Akashi cocked his head slightly, the movement slow due to the residual effect of the drug in his veins. "Thief? I don't recall stealing anything of yours, Nii-chan. Why would I?"

"That's what I would like to know. Tell me, Seijuurou, how is Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Beneath the haze of the tranquilliser, a memory clicked into place. A memory from a time where they were still brothers, not yet rivals.

_They were sitting in the library, waiting for their tutors to arrive. Seiki had just returned from the morning session of a public kindergarten, an experience dubbed by their father as 'public relations training'._

_"There's this person I like, Juu, but I can't have them." Seiki sighed heavily with the sudden declaration, slumping across his textbook._

_"Why not, Nii-chan?" Akashi cocked his head, his eyes round. "Does Tou-san not like them?"_

_Seiki chuckled weakly. "You could say that. I'm supposed to marry a good girl that Otou-san chooses to carry on the family line, right?"_

_Akashi nodded, his expression confused. **Does Nii-chan like someone that Otou-san didn't pick? Maybe he likes someone from that kindergarten. He's only been there such a short time, though.**_

_"Well, this person is the best person I have ever met. They're so good and kind and selfless." Seiki sighed dreamily. "But by our country's laws, and Otou-san's rules, I can never marry them."_

_"Why, Nii-chan?"_

_"'Cause boys aren't allowed to marry other boys." The older said simply. Little Akashi stared at his brother blankly for a few moments, processing this information._

_"Nii-chan likes a boy?" What was wrong about liking boys? Akashi wondered. Weren't nice people supposed to like everyone?_

**_Maybe this boy_ ** **is _from that kindergarten and Tou-san doesn't like him._**

_Seiki leaned forward and grabbed his brother's hands, squeezing them slightly. His eyes suddenly reflected a wild light, and his expression was almost desperate. "Yes, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, alright? Otou-san would disown me if he knew."_

_"What's 'disown'?" The little boy was confused, but decided to focus on something that wouldn't make his brother angrier. Seiki was scary when he was angry._

_"It means I will no longer be your Nii-chan." Seiki said solemnly, and Akashi's eyes immediately filled with tears._

_"No! Nii-chan can't leave Seijuurou!"_

_Seiki smiled slightly and squeezed Akashi's hands more tightly. "Promise me then, that you'll never tell anyone. And that you'll always support me when I decide to court him."_

_"Okay, Nii-chan!" Akashi promised earnestly, before a crease appeared between his eyebrows. "What's 'court'?"_

_"Courting someone means you get to know them better with the intention of marrying them."_

_"Oh, okay." An earnest smile came over Akashi's face, but somehow, it morphed into an evil smirk. "Ne, Nii-chan. Are you gonna tell me his name at least?"_

_Seiki laughed lightly, retracting his hands and staring into the dusty shelves that surrounded them. "Promise you'll tell no one, and never, ever,_ ever _try to take him for yourself?"_

_"Promise." Akashi agreed eagerly. He was so desperate to know! Who was this person to have caught his Nii-chan's heart? "I dunno who he is anyway."_

_"That's true." Seiki laughed. His brother was laughing a lot today, Akashi noticed. This boy must be a really good person if he could make his brother so happy._

_Seiki leaned forward and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. "Alright, Juu, just between you and me._

_"He's called Kuroko Tetsuya."_

Akashi felt his mouth slacken a little as the full memory can back to him, and from the look on his brother's face, the older was not happy that he only just recalled it.

"Tell me now, Juu." Seiki's voice was cold. "Are you, or are you not a thief?"

"In my defence, Nii-chan, there could be a lot of people out there called Kuroko Tetsuya." He had to stall for time. Seiki's rages hadn't diminished as he had gotten older. In fact, he could safely say that his brother was a lot more dangerous now than he had been when they were children.

Seiki's face contorted into a sneer. Akashi absentmindedly wondered if he looked like that when he was angry as well. People often mistook them for twins, even though Seiki was three years older and had eyes of mismatched colour.

"True as that may be, that means that you should have stayed away from all persons named Kuroko Tetsuya. But the fact that you didn't tells me two things. One, you forgot about your promise to me. I know it is true, Juu, I can see it on your face. Shut up and let me finish. Two, you have discovered for yourself what a good person he is, and you are determined to have him for yourself."

Seiki paused and turned away, fiddling with something on a metal gurney. Akashi scanned the room again, looking for a way out.

As far as he could tell, there was only one way out, which was through the only door in the room. They were in a small white room, reminiscent of a hospital ward, with various machines and medical equipment lining the walls. The air vents leading into the room were narrow and located near the ceiling, and they looked to be welded shut. _Definitely can't get out that way, then. Not that I could do anything with my bound wrists, anyway. Not to mention that the probability of escaping is hopelessly low when Nii-chan is involved._

A soft clinking sound brought his attention back to Seiki, and his pupils dilated with fear when he saw the large pair of scissors in his brother's hand. The older boy grinned, his heterochromatic eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh, don't worry, Seijuurou. I'll leave no lasting mark. You'll go back to school with no one the wiser when I'm through with you."

"What are you planning, Seiki?" Akashi tried to keep his voice level, but there was the barest hint of a crack in his tone despite his best efforts.

"Nothing much." Seiki twirled the scissors on one finger, tossing it into the air and catching it lazily. Akashi watched the movement warily, his eyes tracing the trails of light reflecting off the scissors.

Suddenly, Seiki's hand dived forward, the point of the scissors stopping just above Akashi's jugular. Akashi had to force himself to continue breathing evenly, his gaze meeting Seiki's calmly.

"Hmm. Your reflexes are as good as ever, despite being drugged. Very well. I'll postpone our little game for a few hours." Seiki retracted the scissors and dropped them back onto the gurney with a resounding clang, then turned away. Akashi let out a long breath, this heart thudding noisily in his chest. He watched as Seiki walked over to an inconspicuous section of wall, pressing on it and speaking loudly enough for him to hear.

"Masahiro, come down here and give my beloved brother the reversal agent for the tranquilliser. I want him nice and sober for the next act."

Masahiro's tinny voice came back through the speaker. "Very good, sir. How many doses should I prepare?"

Seiki twisted his body slightly towards Akashi, his expression contemplative. "Two doses, just to be safe. I'm sure his system has gotten rid of most of it, but all precautions must be taken. Come and get me from my office when your work is complete."

"Very good, sir." There was the distinct sound of a phone being set down, and Akashi stored that piece of information away for future analysis. He focused his attention on Seiki, who was strolling towards the door.

"Is that it, Nii-san? Give me the reversal agent for the tranquilliser and then cut out my throat later?" Akashi couldn't help the taunts that fell from his lips.

As with every prideful man, insults could do one of two things to Seiki: One, they could make him so disoriented that his accuracy would diminish to that of a blindfolded monkey. Two, they could anger him badly enough that his attention would be completely focused on his prey, and nothing could get past him.

Akashi sincerely hoped that the former would happen. Alas, it was not to be.

A needle flew from Seiki's hand, its sharp tip impaling a few strands of Akashi's hair as it embedded itself into the pillow. Akashi only knew that because he could feel a slight tug coming from the top of his head.

_If he had aimed a little lower..._

Akashi suppressed a shudder at the thought. He presumed that he was supposed to feel grateful that Seiki wanted to 'play' with him and not kill him immediately.

**_That's not an excellent thought either, Seijuurou._ **

"You seem to enjoy the idea of courting death, Juurou, considering the fact that _I_ am the person who will decide your fate." Seiki said coolly, slowly stalking towards his brother.

He ran a cold finger down Akashi's cheek, slowly tracing his jawline before tilting his chin upward so they could lock eyes. Red eyes glared daggers at red and gold orbs, only for Akashi to jerk backwards when Seiki - unconsciously? - licked his lips.

"Yes, that's the expression I want to see, Juu. Look at me with fear, because that's all you're going to be feeling as I test my children on you."

"What children?" _Please don't let it be real children. Seiki's not that cruel, is he?_

"Oh, you'll find out soon. You've already sampled one of them, anyway. That tranquilliser you got shot with? She's about five times more potent than what a normal human male could take." Seiki's eyes lit up as he spoke, withdrawing his hand from Akashi's face to gesture animatedly.

"Imagine! You were strong enough to take five shots before you went down, Juu! That's a dose about twenty five times stronger than any normal male could take. Oh, the possibilities and wonders I could achieve with you as my guinea pig... All in the name of science - and as revenge for stealing Tetsuya from me, of course." Seiki threw him a maniacal grin as he strode out of the room, bypassing a balding doctor on his way in. He paused at the door, and when he turned back, his smile was even creepier.

"Ah, the reversal agent is the tranquilliser's sister, so do tell me how well she works, eh, Juu? Although, I shouldn't expect much, what with your high metabolism for drugs. Quite a pity, but beggars can't be choosers.

"See you soon, little brother. Don't die on me just yet. We have a few days of fun to look forward to." Seiki's demented laugh followed him down the corridor, only to be cut off as the door swung closed.

Akashi's released a shallow breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, and the doctor approached him slowly. "Seijuurou-sama."

"Masahiro-san." Akashi sighed. "How did my brother drag you into his perverted schemes? What did he threaten you with?"

The doctor's hands paused in the midst of placing something on the gurney, some of the tension slipping from his face. "The usual, Seijuurou-sama. My family, my job, my reputation." He shrugged, the gesture helpless. "I have given up on running from him."

Akashi pressed his lips together. "I am sorry that you have been dragged into my mess. If releasing you from the service of the Akashi family was enough to buy your safety, I would do it."

Masahiro inclined his head. "Thank you for the consideration, Seijuurou-sama, but even if it were possible, I would decline your offer. You have been kind to me, and my family, and I know you are nothing like your brother. I would continue to serve you, if we were free of Seiki-sama's scheming."

Akashi smiled wryly. "Thank you, Masahiro-san."

The man shook his head. "Do not thank me yet. I'd try to make this procedure as painless as possible for you, but to my knowledge, the reversal agent contains something that inflicts great pain. My apologies for this, Seijuurou-sama."

Masahiro uncapped a needle and injected the contents of the syringe into Akashi's arm in one smooth motion. A moment later, a warm, ticklish sensation started up under his skin, the feeling spreading quickly through the rest of his body. Akashi wriggled in place, the tight bonds cutting deeper into his wrists. "Is it supposed to feel ticklish?"

Masahiro cleared his throat nervously. "No, Seijuurou-sama. The experimental test results show that the patient should feel a burning sensation in their veins with one dose of the reversal agent. Two doses would knock them out due to the amplified pain..."

Akashi grimaced as the ticklish sensation persisted. His thoughts were getting clearer as well, which was a sign that the drug was working as it should have been. _Curse this infernal tickling._ "Nii-chan would either be very pleased that I did not experience the pain in the way he had expected, or he would be very angry that it did not cause me enough pain. Masahiro-san." The older man gave him an inquisitive look. Akashi spoke slowly, pieces of a plan falling into place. "Were you given permission to release my bindings if I needed to visit the bathroom?"

Masahiro nodded hesitantly. "He said that you would be in great pain and it would be safe to escort you to the bathroom and back. However, you are not in pain, and I would not dare risk his wrath by loosening your restraints."

"I give you my word that I will not attempt to escape, if you do untie me. I cannot risk you, or anyone else getting injured on my behalf." Akashi vowed. This time, Masahiro didn't hesitate and nodded his assent before he began untying him.

_Well, that shows how much the staff trust me, despite their fear of Nii-chan._

The trip to the bathroom and back was uneventful, though Akashi managed to pick up a few more clues on the way.

The walls of the corridor outside the 'hospital' room were noticeably different compared to those of the room. They were made of packed dirt, and the only things that provided light were old oil lamps hanging from the ceiling.

Unfortunately, that was all he managed to see before he was blindfolded. Standard procedure, Masahiro had explained in a nervous tone. Seiki preferred that his brother be unaware of his exact location, though he was sure he would figure it out in the end.

It was a wise move, Akashi acknowledged. _Nii-chan is also correct in assuming that I will find out exactly where I am._

Leaving Masahiro in charge, however, was not such a good decision. The man was awfully forgetful, and his fondness for the younger brother would only hasten Akashi's escape process.

 _Like how he only remembered to blindfold me after we left the room_ , Akashi thought with amusement.

 ** _Perhaps Seiki wishes to see how far you can run before he draws you back into his web_** , a voice in his mind cautioned. Akashi had to concede that point to the voice.

Nonetheless, he now had a handful of information at his disposal. It wasn't much, but it wouldn't be a challenge if he had a greater advantage.

The creak of a door opening brought Akashi back down to earth, and Masahiro pushed him inside gently, telling him to remove the blindfold after he heard the door latch. Akashi gave his assent, and as the door locked behind him, he lifted the blindfold to confirm what he already knew.

He was in a familiar-looking bathroom, a simple space with just a toilet, a sink and a lone showerhead. There was a musty smell in the air, as if the bathroom had not been used in years. Yet the smell was not so strong as to indicate that it had been abandoned and he was its first occupant in a long time.

His suspicions were confirmed when he turned on the tap. The water was flecked with rust for a few seconds before it ran clear. The toilet flushed smoothly as well, with only a slight bit of resistance when he first tried to press the button.

_Someone has been in here recently._

Akashi mulled over the new information as he relieved himself, his eyes roving over the walls. Finally, he spotted what he was seeking - a slightly misaligned tile, its edges not quite uniform with the others on the wall.

He washed his hands, but left the tap running as he pried the loose tile from its place. There was a tiny radio nestled in the hollowed-out concrete, and a small pack of batteries sitting underneath it.

Akashi felt a wave of relief as he picked up the items and began assembling them. He slid the batteries into the radio and tuned it to a specific wavelength, before his hands ceased movement for several seconds, his head cocked slightly as he listened for approaching footsteps. Hearing nothing,  he proceeded to tap a short message on the radio in Morse code. He waited a few seconds, then repeated it. After the third try, soft crackling was heard from the radio, and a reply was tapped back to him. Satisfied, he switched off the radio and removed the batteries, pressing everything back in place before fitting the tile over the hole.

He had to hope that Seiki didn't know what he did and would continue to allow him to use that particular toilet.

Akashi turned the tap off and put the blindfold back on before he allowed himself to be led back to the room. This time, he took note of the number of steps and turns for each stretch of floor encountered.

_17 steps on varnished wooden floor, left turn onto thin carpet. 5 steps across the carpeted floor onto sticky tile, step right, left, left, right, right, pause. A creaky door opening, accompanied by the smell of cool, damp air. Left hand on rough, damp concrete, 15 small steps to a landing. The floor transitions to packed dirt and slopes downwards._

Masahiro suddenly stopped walking, and Akashi bumped into him. "Tokoro-kun."

"My apologies, Masahiro-san." A deep voice rumbled. "Seiki-sama has ordered me to carry Seijuurou-sama back to the room. He fears his brother has already mapped an escape route." His voice shifted position, moving slightly to the right.

"Seijuurou-sama. Would you allow me to carry you?"

"Of course, Tokoro-san." Akashi took a step towards the man's voice.

_Trust Nii-chan to have found out that I took a trip to the bathroom to start plotting my escape. He's probably waiting for me to return so he can 'discipline' me._

"Nii-chan doesn't need to know how much I already know from my short walk. Oh. Please don't tell him that." Akashi allowed a little of his worry leak into his tone.

Tokoro's laugh was soft but full of feeling. "Of course, Seijuurou-sama. Most of us are on your side. We are sorry that you have to suffer in our place."

"Nonsense." Akashi felt a moment of weightlessness as Tokoro cradled him and began walking. "My promise to all the staff remains the same as years ago. None of you should suffer on my behalf. One day, I promise, my brother will be caught for his misdeeds."

"We look forward to that day, Seijuurou-sama."

There was silence for the rest of the journey back to the room, punctuated by the soft scuffling of Masahiro's feet. Every so often, a light breeze would ruffle Akashi's hair. Sometimes, they would turn in the direction of the wind, and the breeze would stop as soon as they entered the tunnel. Akashi kept careful note of the number of tunnels and which direction the wind was blowing from. He tried to count Tokoro's steps as well, but the man was well trained, and his footsteps hardly made a sound.

The smell and touch of cold air alerted Akashi that they had returned to the 'hospital' room, and he slid out of Tokoro's arms, stumbling into someone else. He put an arm up to steady himself, and could feel the other person's hands supporting him gently.

"Thank you," he said, lifting the blindfold with his other hand to seek the person who stopped him from falling. Akashi's eyes lifted to meet red and gold orbs, the skin around them pinched with annoyance. His voice came out quieter than he hoped. "...Nii-chan."

"I am most displeased with you, Juu." Seiki said in a clipped tone. He whipped his head towards the door, where Tokoro and Masahiro were still standing, and snapped at them to leave. They bowed their way out, leaving Akashi alone with his extremely irate brother.

Seiki dragged Akashi back to the bed with inhuman force, tossing him onto it and shackling his wrists and ankles to the bedframe. It was too easy, and they both knew that it was because Akashi had decided not to put up a fight, despite being in better form than their previous encounter.

Seiki stood at the foot of the bed, glaring at his brother. He reached for the metal gurney without looking at it, picking up a small bottle and dangling it in front of Akashi.

"This, Juu, is the reversal agent that you have received earlier. It is most unfortunate that you did not feel pain when she was administered to you, but that was a secondary function, a side effect that I did not plan for, but a welcome effect nonetheless.

"But that isn't the reason why I am displeased with you. No, there are more pressing reasons than that." Seiki put the bottle down and began pacing, hands clasped behind his back.

"You see, your resistance to one drug would not have made much of a difference, but that was before I received the results of your blood test."

"You sent my blood for testing without my permission?" Akashi half-shouted. His body moved towards Seiki subconsciously, but was jerked back by his tied wrists. It was unlike him to have so little control over what he said, but his anger over his brother's villainy had been building up for quite some time already.

Seiki threw him a sharp look, the lines of annoyance deepening on his face. "Yes. Now quit interrupting me.

"As I was saying, the results are quite irritating. It seems that you are resistant to almost every type of drug ever developed, and your body adapts fairly quickly to convey resistance against new drugs as well. While this makes you an excellent subject to test my more 'mature' drugs on, they will probably not inflict any pain upon you. Therein lies the problem, because I _am_ trying to punish you for your insolence, no?"

Seiki stopped pacing and fixed Akashi with a pointed look. The younger had to resist the urge to shrug sarcastically. Thankfully, Seiki turned away before Akashi could do anything that might have landed him in a more dangerous situation.

"I have had to re-evaluate some of my plans, but the conclusion I have reached after much thought is still as satisfying as before your cursed biology threw a wrench in my plans."

Akashi couldn't hold his words back. "Nii-chan, I'll have you know that my 'cursed biology', as you so eloquently put it, is not a result of my genetics but of our upbringing. Or do you not recall the various types of poisons training we had to undergo as children?"

"Of course I remember." Seiki snapped. "However, my blood does not have the same extent of invincibility as yours does, which makes _you_ the one with cursed biology. It is a pity, but in running the blood test, I have also discovered something else." His voice hitched slightly, and Akashi could hear the thrum of excitement in it.

"You seem to possess an unusually high amount of healing factors, and they repair your body about five times faster than the average person's would.

"I'm sure you can guess what I plan to do to you next, Juurou." Seiki's smile was twisted, a grotesque light shining in his eyes. "I much prefer using drugs to mutilate and maim, but for you, I think I could make a _special_ case out of it."

Akashi sincerely hoped that his eyes were not betraying his terror. "Nii-chan..."

"Begging is not going to save you now, Juu. It might lessen the extent of your punishment, but you are receiving it nonetheless.

"Now, then." Seiki picked up a small scalpel from the gurney, carefully peeling back the foil on the blade. "How shall we begin?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Seiki was a terrible tyrant, and Akashi wished he hadn't been born.

No, that wasn't quite right. He wished that he hadn't been born the younger, more artistically talented brother to Seiki's intellectual prowess. If he hadn't been so talented, maybe his brother wouldn't have been so evil.

No, that wasn't right either. If he, Akashi Seijuurou, had not been born three years the junior of Akashi Seiki, he was sure some other poor soul would have taken his place. That was something that he could not wish upon anyone else, no matter how much he loathed his brother's gruesome antics.

It was his curse to carry, his curse to bear.

After all, good brothers didn't let their brothers display their maniacal tendencies in public. No, they allowed their maniac brothers to take it out on them in private so that they might remain safe, even as they suffered.

Still, he was grateful for his forward thinking after Seiki decided to pour a _special_ acid down his throat.

That incident occurred on the third - or was it the fourth? - day after he sent a message for help. He had not been let out of the underground hospital since, for better or for worse. (He supposed it was for the better. If Seiki never knew he had sent out a distress call, he wouldn't see the raid coming.)

Akashi couldn't tell how much time had passed in his underground prison, though he had his suspicions from the number of times he awoke to find fresh sheets on the bed. This unexpected act of kindness allowed him to assume that Masahiro had gotten a group of nurses to clean him up after Seiki had delivered sufficient 'punishment' for the day. (He would have to reward them duly if he managed to survive the ordeal. The prospects weren't great, though.)

Akashi passed out many times during the course of the 'punishment', but it was only after several repeated sessions of greeting the bliss of unconsciousness that he woke to fresh sheets and bandaged limbs. This method to mark the passing of time was further confirmed by a tray of breakfast items on the bedside table.

He forced himself to eat everything, though the pain in his limbs made his appetite all but disappear.

_I need to keep my strength up._

About an hour later after he finished eating, Seiki would stroll in, and his ordeal would begin again.

Yet, in spite of the unpleasant nature of his experiences, Akashi supposed he had to give his brother some credit for coming up with such ingenious ideas.

Every day, Seiki would enter the room, bearing some sort of torture device that he would use to sear, brand, carve, trace, and of course, bleed, Akashi with. The process was supposed to be as painful as possible, but often enough, Akashi ran out of strength to scream after the first two or so hours. The fact that he usually threw up the remains of his breakfast after the first ten minutes probably did not make Seiki any happier.

It was cautious surprise Akashi felt when one day, Seiki brought in a small jar of unidentifiable liquid instead of a weapon.

His actions were not so surprising after he poured it down Akashi's throat.

The pain that came from ingesting such a foul, caustic liquid was indescribable.

Akashi had gagged and choked, and vomited it back up the moment Seiki stepped away from him. His brother must have anticipated this outcome, because there was a basin to catch the liquid. Akashi was grateful for this for about half a minute as he regurgitated the liquid, for it meant that he did not soil the sheets or his clothing. Seiki, however, was thinking of a more practical reason.

The moment Akashi stopped coughing, he pinched his nose and poured the liquid back down his throat.

Akashi could not say that the pain had decreased from the first time the acid went down. In fact, it was noticeably worse.

The acid came back up again, and as with all vomiting cases, the liquid was expelled through his nose as well.

It was not a feeling he wished to experience ever again.

Yet, again he did, for Seiki forced him to ingest the liquid several more times, and each time, the pain in his throat, mouth and nose only grew more excruciating.

Akashi wasn't sure when he passed out, but he hoped that Seiki was kind enough not to force him drink the foul liquid again while he was unconscious.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next time Akashi awoke, he noticed a few things.

One, there was a heavy smell of disinfectant in the air. This he knew because each breath he took seared the insides of his nose. He could only imagine how much damage his nasal passages took from the continued passage of acid through them.

Two, the sheets on the bed weren't just fresh, they were also rough and stiff with starch. That could only mean that he was in a real hospital, because his household certainly did not use sheets with such a low thread count, nor did they starch the sheets.

Three, there was an obscenely large vase of flowers at the foot of his bed, which confirmed his earlier suspicion that he was in a public hospital.

Akashi turned his head to the side, his eyes honing in on a certain green-haired person. Said individual was currently re-taping the fingers of his left hand, and had not noticed that Akashi was awake.

The redhead grabbed the railing of the bed and tried to pull himself into an upright position. He noticed that his arms were heavily bandaged, and a tightness around his chest was most likely of a similar origin. There was the slightest twinge of pain as he moved, and fragments of memory came back to him, reminding him of the torture he had undergone.

Akashi's shifting of positions caused the sheets to rustle loudly, and Midorima looked up, his expression only half interested. When he saw that Akashi was awake, however, he immediately rushed over, pushing the redhead down with one hand while the other reached for the 'Call' button. Akashi noticed with a fair amount of amusement that the roll of tape was still dangling from one of Midorima's fingers.

"Akashi. It is good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

Akashi tried to speak, but the mere act of trying to force air out of his throat caused him to choke with pain, and he clutched at his throat uselessly.

_What is this? My arms and torso do not hurt very much, but my throat... It feels as if somebody set my throat on fire._

Midorima looked highly sympathetic, which was an uncommon look on him. Akashi might have told him so if he had the use of his vocal chords.

The greenhead handed Akashi a small whiteboard and a marker, telling him to save his voice. "Before you ask, I am not going to explain the implications of speaking. That topic is best explained by the doctor. You can ask me anything else."

A pout flashed on the redhead's face momentarily, but the residual burn in his throat was enough to keep him silent. He grabbed the marker and quickly scribbled a question, holding it out to the greenhead. Midorima read it, and answered a little hesitantly.

"Ah, that is a bit difficult to answer. Do you wish to know what happened, from a spectator's point of view?"

Akashi shrugged, and gestured for Midorima to continue. The greenhead adjusted his glasses with his left hand, noticed that the roll of tape was still hanging off his finger, and blushed bright red. He turned away to drag a chair closer to the bed, but it was probably also to detach the tape from his finger, as it was no longer there when he finally sat down.

"I can only tell you what happened after the police could be convinced to investigate your house. Anything that transpired within your estate, you will have to ask Masahiro-san." Akashi must have looked hopeful, because Midorima showed him a rare smile and said, "Yes, he is alive. He is currently being questioned by the police, along with the rest of your household staff. Do not worry about them. They are safer in police custody than they were under your brother's wing."

Akashi noticed that Midorima's hands clenched into fists at the mention of his brother. He reached over and patted his friend's arm awkwardly, and Midorima took a deep breath before continuing.

"As I was saying, it took a few days before the police could be convinced to investigate your household. I'm sure you know that your family isn't the easiest of people to incarcerate, even with my family's influence backing me." Akashi felt equal parts amusement and irritation at those words.

_Attacking the Akashi family is never the easy thing to do. I chose the right person for this task._

"As it was, it proved impossible to get the police to investigate my claims without some form of proof or a more influential person's support. Akashi, I apologise for my actions, but I had to call your father." Akashi shot the greenhead a glare, then pinched the bridge of his nose with a silent sigh.

_It was inevitable. If he did not do so, Seiki probably would have killed me._

Catching Midorima's eye, he waved for him to continue. The greenhead began speaking hesitantly, his eyes flickering to Akashi's arm briefly. "Your father was not pleased at being called back from his business trip. He did not believe me when I said that you were a prisoner in your own house. I believe he only took action based on the fact that I have never given him false information before, or perhaps to prove me wrong." Midorima's lips pressed together in a thin line, and he was silent for several moments.

"I do not wish to recount the horror that we went through when we finally found you. Simply put, you were drenched in what I assume was your own blood, and continuously bleeding from your nose and mouth. I have not seen under your bandages, but my sources tell me it is not a pretty sight. No," Midorima shook his head, and clenched his trembling hands. "What they actually told me is that you are lucky to be alive. The amount of blood loss you suffered, combined with the wounds that were continuously reopened, could have given you septicaemia and sent you into hypovolemic shock. It was by sheer luck alone that I can still talk to you now. You were this close to death, Akashi. _This_ close."

Akashi thought he knew what the greenhead meant. He could clearly remember what happened to him, and he was sure the results weren't pretty.

_A lit candle traversed the length of his forearm, its flame not lingering long enough to feel anything more than a brief tickling sensation. Seiki continued this teasing movement just long enough for Akashi to have almost forgotten about it. The slight heat of the flame disappeared, just in time for a hot blob of wax to fall on his inner wrist._

_The shock of the burn startled a shout from the bound redhead, and Seiki grinned as he held the candle above his brother's arm, another pearly bead gathering itself to fall._

_Dot, dot, dot. The dripping candle travelled down Akashi's arm, the wax solidifying into a dotted line. The skin under the little discs turned red, and after a while, the pain dimmed to a manageable level._

_That was before Seiki heated each one with the candle._

_He set the flame on each disc, making sure that each one melted into little rivulets that dripped off Akashi's arm before moving to the next._

_Akashi thought he saw some blisters rising before he passed out._

_~_

_The cool edge of the scalpel ran against his skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Suddenly, it swivelled on point, the sharp edge lightly tracing the path of a few words._

_The blade dug into his skin, slicing through the skin layers like butter as Seiki carved the words onto his chest._

_Akashi threw his head back in a wordless scream, his voice having given up hours ago. Seiki didn't seem to mind, so intently focused on the task was he._

_The touch of the now-warm metal never seemed to end, and Akashi was half-delirious when Seiki finally made him look at a picture he had taken of his masterpiece._

_He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing at first, so bloody was the image._

_His entire chest was drenched with the scarlet liquid, but right in the middle of the pool of crimson was a set of darker characters. Squinting at the angular words, Akashi choked in horror and promptly gave up his fight against the pain._

_In the midst of tendrils of severed flesh and bits of flicked off muscle were the words: **Seiki's property**._

_~_

_Sharp twinges of pain shot through his arm, and his eyes snapped open to seek the offending object. He found Seiki snipping and peeling back the skin on his arm layer by layer, peering at each piece with abject fascination._

_As if he knew Akashi was awake, he began explaining the wonders of each layer of skin, and how he had already videoed the regeneration of his epidermis._

_"This is amazing, Juu. I wonder why I've never tried to cut you up before, the information I get from these experiments is so much more comprehensive than what I've ever learnt in school..."_

Akashi shook off the gruesome images before stretching out a hand to give Midorima's shoulder a squeeze. _This is not the time to be weak._ He tried to tell the other with only his eyes that he was alright, but the greenhead was having none of it. He picked Akashi's hand off his shoulder and deposited it back on the bed, his eyes flashing.

"How is it that you can move your arms so easily? I was told that your arms and torso were cut so badly that you shouldn't be able to move them at all!"

Akashi smiled wryly at him, scribbling Seiki's explanation on the whiteboard. Midorima read it with no small amount of disbelief.

"I... Find that difficult to believe. But even if it was true, how could you have healed so quickly? It has only been two days since you were admitted."

Akashi shrugged.

_Huh, so I was out for two days. That's not a very long time, considering the amount of trauma my body went through._

The creaking sound of the door opening captured their attention, and they both turned towards it.

A doctor stepped into the room, followed by Akashi's father. Midorima immediately stood and bowed low to the businessman, excusing himself from the room. Akashi felt a little miffed at his actions. He would have appreciated some moral support in facing his father, but he supposed that it was no easy task for anyone to remain in the same room as Akashi Masaomi.

_Shintarou has done enough by calling for help on my behalf. I suppose I can forgive his hasty exit._

The doctor immediately set to checking Akashi's vitals, while the imposing figure of his father lingered in the background. The redhead's attention was brought back to the doctor when he pressed lightly on one of his bandaged arms. "Does it hurt if I do this?"

Akashi shook his head. The doctor looked mildly puzzled, repeating the same question as he tapped Akashi's torso. Again, the answer was no. It was only when the doctor asked him to open his mouth that the redhead had difficulty complying.

His mouth felt stiff when he opened it, almost like trying to stretch a joint with a scab over it. The doctor shone a light inside his mouth and promptly dropped it on the bed, his expression freezing into one of horror.

"What is the problem, Toshiba-sensei?" Akashi Masaomi stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest. Toshiba shook his head, his expression pinching together.

"Akashi-sama, remember I told you earlier that your son's wounds are healing remarkably fast due to his unusual genetic makeup?"

"Yes, what of it?" Masaomi's voice was neutral, but it held a dangerous undertone. Akashi swallowed nervously, and gagged on his saliva.

_Shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have done that. Ugh, my throat is as dry as a desert, but swallowing hurts too much._

Toshiba's voice was clipped. "It does not seem to have helped your son's mouth and throat heal. The flesh wounds on his arms and torso seem to be almost fully healed, but I do not understand why his throat is still in such a bad condition. It's almost as if something is preventing his body from repairing itself."

A light went off in Akashi's head, and he picked up the whiteboard. His actions caught the attention of the two men, and they watched curiously as he erased the old words and wrote new ones.

**My brother made me drink some sort of acid a few times. Maybe that stopped my cells from regenerating.**

Masaomi looked scandalised at the thought of Seiki doing something as awful as that, but Toshiba rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It is a possibility. When we cleaned your mouth after you were rescued, we did not check to see what had caused the bleeding. Perhaps I should take some samples-" He paused to read the words on the board.

**Did you rinse my throat as well?**

Toshiba frowned. "No, we did not. There was nothing to suggest that we should have, at that time."

Akashi looked frustrated. **Then you did not clean out the acid fully. My throat burns.**

Masaomi's eyes widened when he saw that message.

"Toshiba-sensei." His voice was icy. "I could have you and your team sued for negligence. How many days has it been since my son entered this hospital, yet now he tells me that there is still poison lodged in his throat?"

Toshiba looked terrified. "U-uh. W-we'll get the acid removed immediately, Akashi-sama! It will be good to have a sample of this acid as well." Saying so, he bolted from the room, flinging the door wide in his haste. Behind him, the heavy door slowly creaked to a close.

Akashi watched the man's exit with faint amusement. He tensed involuntarily as a large hand clapped onto his shoulder, looking up at his father with apprehension. Masaomi remained silent, his gaze trained somewhere in the distance. Akashi schooled his expression into neutrality as he waited for his father to start speaking.

_His stance is not as rigid as earlier, and he is turned away from me. What sort of bad news does Otou-san bear if he is trying to look less forbidding?_

It was several more seconds before Masaomi stirred, and when he started speaking, his voice was quiet.

"The past seventy-two hours have not been easy on me. I received a frantic call from Midorima Shintarou, but I could not bring myself to believe his words. I returned only so I would have an excuse to run his family through the dirt, but it seems that his claims were true. As if that shock was not enough, I had to oversee the arrest of my older son, while my younger was rushed to the hospital, almost dead."

Masaomi took his hand off Akashi's shoulder, rubbing his temples absentmindedly. Akashi would have sighed in relief if it didn't hurt his throat so much.

_Otou-san's just being sentimental. An interesting - and shocking - emotion to see on him, but at least it seems that his ill news is nothing serious after all._

"This has been a most taxing period indeed. Seijuurou, I hope you can understand how difficult it is for me to accept that your brother is a delusional psychopath who tried to take your life. He has always been a perfect son, and I have never seen this side of him before. It only makes me wonder how much more he would have gotten away with in the future if he had not been caught. In this aspect, I wish to apologise to you."

Akashi stared, all coherent thought fleeing his mind. It was probably a good thing that he could not speak. Masaomi continued talking, not noticing Akashi's stunned state.

"I am not as... Loving as other parents might be, but I do care deeply for you and your brother, even if I do not show it. Perhaps it is because I did not spend enough time teaching the two of you that he turned out this way. It pains me greatly to turn him over to the police, and I do not know if staying by your bedside while he is being prosecuted makes me a poor parent."

Akashi snapped back to reality at those words. He quickly scribbled something on the whiteboard and held it out to his father. **Otou-san, you could not have known that Nii-chan would be like that.**

"Yes, yes, I know. I know it is too late to say this, but perhaps it could have been avoided if I had been a better parent." Masaomi sighed. "Your mother would be severely disappointed in me, if she could see us now."

Akashi wrote something else on the board. **We all make mistakes, but good men learn not to repeat them.**

A flicker of a smile appeared on Masaomi's face. "Well said, Seijuurou." He took a few more deep breaths, and when he next spoke, his voice was stronger.

"I believe that is enough sappy nonsense for a good long time. Let us move on. Now, as I understand it, this fiasco started over somebody named Kuroko Tetsuya, am I right?"

At the back of his mind, Akashi had to admit that he was a little surprised to see his father's abrupt personality flops. But that was a matter to explore at a later date.

He nodded hesitantly in answer, wondering how much his father knew.  _What would he do if he knew Tetsuya is male?_

Masaomi sighed heavily, interrupting Akashi's thoughts. "Yes, I am aware that Kuroko Tetsuya is male. It was quite the disturbing revelation when I discovered that both of my sons have taken it upon themselves to pursue homosexuality. But," he raised his voice, as if he knew Akashi was trying to protest. "The shock of almost losing both my sons has made me a more tolerant man. Seiki is definitely not going to be giving me an heir, for he will be spending the rest of his life in a straightjacket. That means that that responsibility falls to you, Seijuurou.

"Before you protest and rebel against me, I would like to say something." Masaomi raised an eyebrow at Akashi, whose mouth was indeed open in a silent cry. The redhead shut his mouth and inclined his head to show that he was listening.

"As I mentioned, the recent incidents have made me a more tolerant man. You will give me an heir, Seijuurou, but I do not care how you do it. That means that you will take a wife, but if you decide to have an affair with this Kuroko on the side, I will not say anything about it."

Akashi gaped at his father. _Who are you and what did you do to Otou-san?_

Masaomi frowned at Akashi. "Do not give me that look. I said I would turn a blind eye to your less desirable traits. I did not say I accept that you prefer men over women. If the media ever find out about your preferences when you take over the company, you're on your own. Do we have an agreement?"

Akashi nodded, dumbly taking the hand offered to him. Masaomi offered him a rare smile as he pulled his hand back. "I am grateful that you did not die, Seijuurou."

Before Akashi could ask what that meant, Toshiba and a team of doctors burst into the room and wheeled him out. The last thing he saw before he was taken away was his father's mildly amused face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_The doctors said that the acid remaining in my throat had burned away most of my vocal chords. You probably think that that is a rubbish explanation, and quite frankly, I agree. I found it unbelievable, for vocal chords are supposed to be coated with mucus, just as the oesophagus is. Not to mention, vocal chords are made of cartilage, which is supposed to be stronger than soft tissue._

_My opinion is that Seiki's specially developed acid contained something - an enzyme, or some microorganism - that feeds on or breaks down cartilage. That is in addition to another enzyme or microorganism that digests mucus at a very high speed. I do not believe that acid alone can be so potent against the protective lining of viscera on the very first ingestion. But enough of scientific hypotheses._

_I think that it is entirely possible that Seiki developed this acid specially to silence those who might conspire against him. How ironic, that he should first test it on me, and yet I would not be silenced._

_Forgive my incessant rambling._

_My point is that my vocal chords are so badly eroded that it will take a long time to 'regrow' them. The healing process is not said to be easy, and there will be scar tissue involved. This will further complicate matters, as my voice will not sound completely the same as before. People may notice, and that cannot be allowed to happen._

_I will attempt to keep a vow of silence until the doctors deem my vocal chords fit for use again. That is to say, I will not be speaking for a long period. The minimum period given for healing and rehabilitation is a year, with my advanced healing._

_Shintarou, I seek your cooperation in this matter. No, I humbly request that you aid me in this endeavour. You know this fiasco began because I took an interest in Tetsuya, and he is not one to back down from a challenge. I know he will attempt to get me to speak as soon as he finds out that I am keeping a vow of silence, and I ask that you help me by keeping him, and our circle of friends, as far from the truth as possible._

_I do not wish for Tetsuya to work himself up over this situation, which is why he should never learn of it._

_Do whatever you must, but I ask that you keep Tetsuya, and whoever does not already know about this, in the dark. I do not care if he thinks less of me, as long as he remains safe, away from my brother's clutches._

_If Seiki could maim me for 'stealing' the man he loved, how much more would he 'punish' that man for not reciprocating his feelings?_

_I am rambling again, my apologies._

_Please burn this after you have read it. It must never fall into the hands of anyone other than you._

_Akashi Seijuurou_

After Midorima finished reading the letter the first time, he read through it again, committing the words to memory. Then he picked up a lighter from its place next to the sink and set the flame to one corner of the paper. He watched the edges slowly blacken and burn, flakes of ash drifting into the sink. When he was done, he washed the entire lot down the drain and replaced the lighter next to the stove.

He had just finished making a cup of tea when Takao stumbled into the kitchenette, yawning widely. "Morning, Shin-chan. Why are you up so early?"

Midorima scoffed lightly. "I always wake earlier than you. You do not have to ask the same question every morning."

"Mm. Make me a cup of coffee, please? I think I left my brain in bed." Takao tripped a few times on his way to the bathroom, and Midorima allowed himself a wry smile at his retreating back.

As he poured a packet of instant coffee into a mug, his thoughts drifted to a certain redhead and the secret that he now had to keep.

_Sigh... This situation is entirely too dramatic. I wonder how Akashi is dealing with it on his end._

Across campus, in another part of the dorms, a cerulean-haired boy struggled to sit up as his alarm rang, blinking blearily at the figure he found seated at the foot of his bed.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun."

Akashi leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kuroko's forehead. There was a fluttering sound of paper, and Kuroko looked down at the small notebook in his lap, trying to make out the words.

A small smile crept onto his face, and he looked up to peck Akashi chastely on the lips. The redhead drew the blunette into his arms, lightly running his fingers through his unruly bedhead. Kuroko accepted the invitation with glee and snuggled into Akashi's embrace, a contented sigh leaving his lips.

Lying between them was the small notebook, its presence and the message it bore already forgotten.

**Good morning, Tetsuya.**

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel to this, a third and final part! It's actually a smut scene I decided not to put in here because it would've made things more complicated. Ohoho AkaAka stuff for real ;)


End file.
